The Mysterious Disappearance
by Psycho Shwee
Summary: It started out just like any other saturday night; Sora sitting lazily on his couch, drinking what he thinks is chocolate milk, but when a friend suddenly vanishes, what will he do? Read and Review.


**AN: **So, this is just part one, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, just the plot. Don't sue us! XD

0o0

**The Mysterious Disappearance **

It was a cold midwinters eve. Sora sat lazily in a chair in front of the TV with his feet curled underneath him and a cup of chocolate milk held in his fingers. The bright colors of the screen provided the only light in the room. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he watched the scene unfold inside of the big black box.

He awaited the arrival of his best friend, Riku. The silver head was supposed to be coming over to spend the night, but Sora had his doubts. The last time they had planned to hang out, Riku had never arrived. Instead, the boy had sent Sora a text telling him that he couldn't come over because of plans he had made for the next day. Praying that the last time's events didn't become true of today, Sora raised the ceramic cup to his lips and took a deep swig without thinking. Immediately, he spat the liquid out.

"CRAP THAT'S HOT! Why on earth would you make HOT chocolate milk?!" Many words ran out of his mouth, all directed at the cup of liquid magma and at his mom for buying such a scam. Being the haughty teenager that he was, and taking to heart the burned state of his tongue, Sora hurled the still-full cup in his mother's direction. He laughed maniacally until he realized he had just broke his mother's favorite urn.

"Sorry, Mom!" He cried, still angry, but fearing the wrath of an angry mother more.

His small tantrum was interrupted by a few sharp raps on the front door. He heard his mother start screaming at him and he curled up in his chair, hoping that Riku wouldn't walk in on them. When she came chasing after him, spatula in hand, he freaked and decided that greeting the knocker may be his only chance at salvation.

Jumping out of the chair like it was on fire, he raced through the living room to yank open the large oak door. There stood Riku, eyes glistening in the light that was hanging from their roof.

"Geeze, take longer to answer the door and I might just leave next time. What's wrong?" Riku asked, once he realized that his friend was rushing out of the door.

"Crazy mom... gotta run!" Sora barely managed to choke out the words as he slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed the silver head by the wrist and tugged him back out into the cold. The two boys spilled out onto the freshly fallen snow, Sora struggling with a fit of nervous laughter and Riku slightly unnerved by the brunette's odd behavior. Riku kept asking where they were going, but the only reply he got was, "less talking, more running," over and over again.

By the time Sora began to slow down, Riku was significantly confused, pissed, and cold. He stared annoyed daggers at the brunette, who was panting with exhilarated exhaustion.

"Well, that was fun!" The brunette said conversationally, sitting down on a nearby bench. He motioned for the other boy to join him before resting his head on Riku's shoulder with a deep sigh.

"Why on earth were we running and what the heck were we running from?" Riku asked, hoping to actually get some answers

"Obviously, you have never been hit by my mother's spatula. It's amazing, the amount of strength she has!" Sora said, twitching at the mere thought of the woman with the common, motherly weapon in hand. There was nothing quite as scary as a household wife manned with dangerous cutlery. Shaking the brunette's head from his shoulder, Riku turned to face him.

"No... i can't say as I have, but judging on the way that you just fled from your house in a flustered stupor, I don't think I would've liked to stick around for the experience. What did you do to her, anyhow?"

"Well, first off, I was curled up in my chair, like I always am on a saturday night, about to drink what I thought was chocolate milk. It turns out that that son-of-a-heartless put the friggen cup in the microwave and got it really hot. I took a drink, expecting to taste nice cold milk, but i almost got my tongue burnt clean off! Then i threw the cup at her and, big shocker, I missed and broke that urn that she loves more than me," Sora complained in one _very_ long breath. Apparently, Riku found the brunette's story quite hilarious, because he broke out in a fit of chuckles.

"Riikuuu! It's not funny! She was gonna flog me to death with her freaking kitchen appliances!!" He cast an exaggerated pout in the silver head's direction while he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Smothering his laughter, Riku said, "So-ra, it's called hot chocolate! It's a common drink for a cold night! I'm sure you're mother was just trying to warm you up!"

"Well, she didn't inform me of this change!" Sora said in his defense. Riku's smirk was wide as he reached out a hand to playfully ruffle the brunette's hair. Sora pulled back quickly, but a smile similar to Riku's found its way onto his face.

"So, where do you think we should sleep for the night?" Sora asked, trying to insinuate that he was _not_ going home tonight. The brunette was expecting a pep talk from Riku but all he got was a simple shrug of the silver head's shoulders.

"I don't care what we do, just as long as we get back home someday." Riku said, before adding, "Soon, preferably." Sora made a funny face before resting his head in his hands and releasing a sigh.

"Well, we could always go to your place, Ri-ku," he sang, hoping that the sweet tone of his voice would make the other boy more likely to give in. Riku and Sora _never_ hung out at Riku's house, in fact, the brunette could barely recall what the inside of the mansion looked like. Riku gave him a pensive look, one that told Sora he was actually considering the proposition.

"Well, I don't think that that is such a good idea... I kinda got my aunt mad... big shocker," Riku said sheepishly, rubbing a hand along the back of his head, "Besides, you know I don't like to be at my house anymore than necessary. My aunt can't stand the fact that I actually have a social life."

"This sucks. What are we supposed to do? Sleep on a rock?" Sora asked, silently wondering how that would work. The brunette stood up and started pacing his way through the snow in front of Riku. The two were silent for a while, but it didn't take long for Sora to exclaim in epiphany.

"We should go over to Kairi's house!" he yelled out in a rather loud voice. Actually, he screamed it. Riku looked at the dark around them as he silently hoped that they hadn't drawn any unwanted attention.

"Shhh!" He snapped quietly, "I don't want any weird creepers to come and take us away because of your loud mouth!" He paused, considering Sora's exclamation, "I guess that would work. Let me call her and ask if it's okay." He reached for his phone, but Sora was quicker and already had his out as he dialed the number. Sticking his tongue out at an amused Riku, the brunette placed the shiny blue receiver up to his ear.

After a few seconds of nothing but watching their breath float up in white clouds of condensation, Sora gave a small exclamation.

"She didn't pick up!"

"What do you mean? She always answers." Riku said with a worried voice. "Well, for me at least," he added, accompanied by a small grin.

"This isn't a good thing. She has had that phone for about three years now, and she hasn't ever not picked it up!" Sora said, almost yelling again. Riku gave him a death look, insinuating silence, then ran a hand through his hair in thought.

"Well, I think we should go check to see if she's okay," he said at last. Sora stopped his pacing to halt in front of the silver head.

"Well, I already thought of that, but what are the chances that she is actually home?" he said, getting rather annoyed. "I think she could really be in trouble!"

Riku smothered a smirk by faking a cough. _Sora is always such a worrier, _he thought, then aloud, he said, "I'm sure she's fine, Sor, but we definitely should go check in on her."

"Well, where do you think she is? I doubt that she is home. I guess she could be on vacation. No, that won't work. We just saw her earlier today and it is saturday and we have school on monday and she would have called us and told us that she is leaving and where she is going and when she is gonna be back!" Sora rushed out

Riku could tell that Sora was worried because the brunette had just used the word 'and' like _fifty-million_ times. In condolence, the silver head placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. The brunette was shaking slightly and Riku found himself suddenly wanting to do whatever he could to make the other boy calm down.

"Well, her house is a good place to start, so let's go there first," Riku concluded, sliding an arm around his best friend. The brunette smiled thankfully up at him.

_What an odd night this is turning out to be_, Riku thought suddenly as the duo began the long trudge to Kairi's house.

0o0

AN: Mmk... so, end part one! Hope you liked it! Look for the rest soon, okay? Please review, we'd love to know how you like it! Thanks!

Psycho and Shwee


End file.
